This invention relates to animal traps of the type in which a pair of pivotal jaws are controlled by respective spring loaded actuators which each embrace the jaws and which are spread apart against the spring pressure to allow the jaws to be opened and set by means of a trigger mechanism. The trigger mechanism commonly includes a bait pan and a trigger dog which engages the bait pan over one of the jaws, so that when the trap is set, depression of the bait pan by an animal disengages the dog, releasing the jaws, thereby springing the trap and snapping the jaws closed through spring pressure acting on the jaws via the actuators.
Traps of the above type are well known and in common usage as leghold traps for coyotes, raccoons, and other animals. Examples of such traps are shown in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,489,095; 2,632,974, 4,240,223; 4,272,907; and 4,479,324, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference.
In the subject traps, the jaws are generally pivotally mounted at opposite ends of one member of a cross-like frame and the actuators are pivotally mounted on respective arms of a U-shaped retention pin. The arms of the pin also carry coil springs each having one extended end engaging a respective actuator and another extended end engaging under the other member of the cross-like frame, so as to bias the actuators to closed position. The base portion of the U-shaped pin which connects the arms generally extends across the other member of the cross-like frame between attachments for the bait pan and the trigger dog.
It has been found that when traps as described are sprung on an animal, it may be possible for the animal to pull out the U-shaped retention pin with its teeth from the base portion of the pin, thereby dismantling the trap and freeing the animal. This tends to occur most frequently in coyote traps but can also happen in smaller raccoon traps.
The present invention provides a means for enhancing pin retention in the subject traps, thereby improving the security of the traps in preventing the escape of trapped animals.